CSI Musical Parodies
by Funky932
Summary: Experiments! Normal songs with tweaked lyrics to fit the lives of our amazing CSIs!
1. Hey, Sara Sidle

**a/n: Okay, here's my first shot. This is a parody of the Plain White T's "Hey There Delilah". Try singing the lyrics to the music, it doesn't sound half bad.**

**As for time period, I'm kind of going towards where he's in Paris and she's in Las Vegas.  
**

**Special thanks to SweetSouthernComfort for her support on this, and being tolerable of my fan-girl-ish behavior. xD**

**Here goes!  
**

_Hey Sara Sidle,_

_How's it going in Las Vegas_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_And I have not seen you in ages, that much is true_

_But nothing can keep me away from you, away from you_

_Hey Sara Sidle,_

_Don't you worry about the distance _

_I'm right here so if you get lonely give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, I think Cath would agree_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, I think Brass would agree_

_Oh, definitely_

_Hey Sara Sidle,_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll be with you right where you are_

_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_

_I'll be with you_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, I think Greg would agree_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, I think Warrick would agree_

_Oh, definitely_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_The team would laugh and make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Dear Sara,_

_I can promise you_

_Next time we go take a canoe_

_Your world will never ever be the same_

_And I'll be to blame_

_Hey Sara Sidle, _

_You be good and you don't miss me_

_One more week and its vacation time_

_And we'll be reunited like we should_

_You know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey, my Sara, here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, I think Nick would agree_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, I think you would agree_

_Oh, definitely._

**a/n: Eh? Eh? Review please! If you guys like this, I'll make more. If not, I won't. Simple, huh?**_  
_


	2. Farewell

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this in forever! I'm so sorry about that. **

**Recently, I was looking through my stories (because there's _so many_ of them [sarcasm]), and I found these. I was looking at your guys' reviews, and I felt bad for neglecting the parodies. So we're back!**

**This one is an adaptation of "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. Once again, try singing it while you play the actual song if you don't know the actual song too well. Told from Sara to Grissom, it's sort of what she would say to him about her abrupt departure from CSI. See how many quotes from her letter you can find in the lyrics! :P**

**Special thanks to UniqueInsanity for helping me with the chorus. I had, like, five different possibilities in mind for the chorus, and luckily, she stepped in and saved me. xD Thanks again!**

_Remember all the moments that we shared_  
_And when we found out that we cared_  
_It felt like I was on cloud nine_

_But there's some ghosts I need to bury_  
_And even though I said I'd marry_  
_There's too many things on the line_

_I don't want you to blame it on you_  
_Because this is just some thing I need to do_

_And truth be told, I'm getting tired_  
_I tried my best to stay, but it's gotta be this way_  
_But I want you to know_  
_You couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I'm kinda going through hell, so I guess this is farewell_

_Looking at you makes it harder_  
_I know I'll never find another_  
_I'll miss you forever, please just know_

_That while in the desert that night_  
_I realized that something wasn't right_  
_And that's just why I need to go_

_I don't want you to blame it on you_  
_Because this is just some thing I need to do_

_And truth be told, I'm getting tired_  
_I tried my best to stay, but it's gotta be this way_  
_But I want you to know_  
_You couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I'm kinda going through hell, so I guess this is farewell._

**A/N: Please do tell me what you think. It really depends on you guys whether or not I continue. Also, if you want to see a song on here, please tell me! I already have a third song drafted, but I'd really love to hear some of your guys' ideas.**


End file.
